AK12
}} The AK12 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked by default. History The Kalashnikov AK12 (formerly АK-200) is a 5.45×39mm assault rifle. It is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK ([[:Category:Kalashnikov Family|'A'''vtomat '''K'alshnikova]]) series of rifles and was proposed for a possible general issue to the Russian Army. It was presented to the then Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin in May 2010 as the AK-200. After some years of evaluation, the Russian military has finally adopted both the AK12 and the AEK-971 in 2018.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 AK-12 History There is also a 7.62×39mm variant of the AK12, designated as the AK-15. In addition, there are two carbine variants of the AK12, the AK12K and the AK-15K. In-Game ''General Information The AK12 is the first assault rifle given to players. It features low recoil overall and has a respectably fast reload time compared to other assault rifles. The rifle offers three fire modes: fully-automatic, semi-automatic, and a three-round burst mode. The three-round burst mode is a better suited for use in close-quarters-combat (CQC), as it sports a faster rate of fire (RoF) than when it is set on full-auto. A problem with the burst mode is that it becomes less accurate at long range, though it can still hold up at mid-range. The automatic fire mode, while nothing spectacular compared to other assault rifles, is fairly accurate, especially when combined with recoil-reducing attachments. Usage & Tactics The full-auto mode is well oriented for medium-range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower the recoil to their preference. It should be used to kill targets that are outside the range of the AK12's burst mode, specifically by tap-firing to get more accurate shots. The burst mode can be very deadly as it fires at a very fast 1000 RPM. When used properly, the AK12's burst mode can dispatch enemies with relative ease both in CQC and at longer ranges because of the brisk RoF and low recoil if the user can handle bursting well. Iron Sights can be a bit obstructive, however it is best to use an optic with a clearer picture, such as the Reflex Sight or the Coyote Sight. Furthermore, utilizing the Hollow Point round, the AK12 is able to three shot to the torso at 1000 RPM up to approximately 50 studs with minimal recoil. This turns the AK12 into one of the most dangerous CQC weapons in the game, with the cost of a six-shot kill (6SK) at range. Conclusion Overall, the AK12 is a well balanced and versatile assault rifle that is great for dispatching targets quickly in CQC with its fast burst mode especially with hollow point rounds and harassing targets at mid-range and beyond with the automatic firing mode. The low recoil and moderate RoF in full-auto makes it a good weapon for new players to get accustomed to using assault rifles, making it also being a good gateway weapon to introduce players to other burst-fire weapons, such as the M16A4 and AN-94. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Mild recoil in full-auto and semi-auto. * Very high RoF in burst mode. * Good minimum TTK in burst mode, especially when paired with hollow points * Common ammunition type, can pick up ammo from almost any other Assault Rifle and Carbine * Slightly higher walk speed than other assault rifles. * Incredibly versatile. * Clean iron sights. * Unlocked by default. Cons: * Shorter than average minimum range distance. * Mediocre TTK in full-auto up close. * Moderate recoil in burst mode. * Average RoF in full-auto mode. Trivia * The AK12's model in-game is based off the 2012 prototype. This is because the in-game model was built before the real-life AK12 got updated in 2015 and again in 2016. Russia launched a massive production for the AK12 (400 variant) in 2018. ** The AK12 features the AK-200 prototype's three-round burst. However, its automatic RoF is that of the final AK12 model, the AK-400 prototype. ** The AK-200 had a modular system where one could change the barrel to fire different calibers. * Like the other members of the AK family, the AK12 in-game is depicted to be longer than both the M16A3 and M16A4 in-game. However, the total length of the AK12 in real life is shorter than the M16A3/A4. (AK12: 945mm (94.5 cm) vs. M16A4: 1000mm (100 cm). * The AK12 is considered an ambidextrous weapon, due to the bolt opening on both sides of the rifle. The 'hook' on the bolt can also be swapped to either side, the shells ejecting opposite to said hook's placement. * The AK12 was the first weapon in-game to have the Flashlight attachment. 'Update History' 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Starter Weapons